


Guns & Girlfriends

by SanversFanfics



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Cute, F/F, Kara Danvers - Freeform, Lena Luthor - Freeform, Nerf Gun Fight, Sanvers - Freeform, Sanvers pool game, SuperCorp, alex danvers - Freeform, dramatic ending, maggie sawyer - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-09-27 15:36:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10028663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SanversFanfics/pseuds/SanversFanfics
Summary: Once Kara overhears Alex and Maggie talking about them being the better couple, she accepts their challenge: a Nerf Gun fight. They tell Kara, though, that she can't use her powers. In order to test that during the battle, Alex steals a kiss from Maggie, which goes a little too far until they go back to focusing on the game. Little do Alex and Kara know, that once their girlfriends find out the secret bet they made, they play around a little and think "Payback".





	1. The Better Couple

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, the ending is so dramatic. It's just them playing around haha  
> This is a fic where Kara and Lena are canon!  
> I got this idea from someone on twitter, I don't quite remember who, but thanks!  
> Enjoy!

It all started when Kara overheard Alex and Maggie talking at the alien bar. They had a little Super friends night out, and Maggie tried to compete against Alex at pool, even though she knew she couldn’t stand a chance against her.

“What- what was that I heard??”, she sarcastically said, slowly getting up from the booth tables, quickly ending the conversation she was having with Winn and James.

“Totally forgot Little Danvers had super hearing,” Maggie whispered at Alex with the pool stick in hand. 

“I heard that!”, Kara yelled.

Alex yelled back from a distance. “Heard what? We didn’t say anything” she replied as she saw Kara walking towards them from the other side of the room with her hands on her hips.

“No, I think I heard _something_.” She reached the pool table and firmly laid her hands on the wooden side. She tried to get the answer out of them, but it wasn’t working. 

Maggie, who Kara still “knew” she didn’t know about her secret, broke the barrier. “Wait a minute...how could you hear us from all the way over there?” 

“Wh-what? I...i um….”, she trailed off into silence and caught the look Maggie was giving her: raised eyebrows and the nod of a head. “ _She knew all this time?!_ ”, she thought to herself. “We’ll talk about this later,” she said out loud with a stern tone. 

Maggie laughed and took her turn at the game. “I’m a detective, Kara.” 

Meanwhile, Alex stood there, watching her girlfriend line up the shot, hoping Kara would just not bring up what she just heard, but she was wrong.

Kara fixed her glasses and spoke, right after Maggie took her shot but missed. “Are you saying you two are the better couple between us and you?!” She put her hands on her hips.

Alex saw how angry her sister was getting, and she loved joking around by not taking her seriously when she was angry about the little things. “Well…”, she said, almost laughing and trailing off into concentration to take her shot.

“Yes, that’s exactly what we’re saying,” Maggie said, finishing the sentence for her. “Dammit,” she whispered as Alex made one shot in. 

Alex smiled with her eyes closed. “The Queen of Pool.”

Kara spoke up. “Stop trying to change the subject!”

“Alright, how about we settle this _our_ way,” Maggie said. 

“ _Your_ way?!”, Kara asked surprised.

“Well, yes,” Alex said, lining up her next shot, “If you wanna prove you’re better than _us_ , you have to try to beat us at _our_ game.” 

“Alright,” Kara said. She head her held high, and spoke for Lena as well, who had a busy night at work, “Lena and I are in! What’s your game? Or should i say GAY-m?” 

That’s when Alex completely lost concentration from laughing and hit the ball in the wrong direction.

“Okay, that was actually funny, Little Danvers,” Maggie laughed. She took a sip of her beer, “Thanks for giving me a chance at possibly winning.”

Kara slid into her loving, caring tone. She smiled, “Yeah, it’s no problem.” Then, back into her fierce tone, “Okay what’s it gonna be??”

Alex and Maggie looked at each other, holding their pool sticks upright, like a lightbulb just went off. Then, they both looked at Kara and smiled, “A nerf gun fight.”

\---------------

“Kara, this was the worst idea ever!”, Lena said, hiding behind her. She had taken off her heels, so it wouldn’t get in the way of running.

“I thought it would be easy!”, Kara replied, while hiding behind the set up obstacles intended for safety from the bullets. 

There they were, having their own nerf gun fight at the DEO in the combat room during their long break the next day. 

“Easy?!”, Lena said, “They _both_ specialize in guns!” She ducked right in time as a nerf dart flew right over her head. She tried aiming her gun at them by raising only the gun above the barrier, not clearly seeing where she was aiming. 

Kara thought that move was kind of a waste of ammo, but she didn’t care. She loved how adorable she was trying to aim for them, so she just smiled. Then, she said, “I thought I would be able to protect you, but they said I couldn’t use any of my powers….so we’re screwed,” she laughed. 

Lena rolled her eyes, despite the amount she loved her girlfriend. She just loved how Kara wanted to show them that they were the better couple, which made her more attractive. 

“Think we could get them from here?”, Maggie whispered as they hid behind their barrier too.

“We’ve tried, but they just keep hiding….”, Alex replied as she fired another nerf dart.

“What if we _bring_ the fight to them?”

“Good idea,” Alex whispered. Just as Maggie was about to get up, Alex stopped her. “Wait, we have to make sure she isn’t using her super hearing. What if she heard all of that!”

“You’re right...how do we do that?”, Maggie asked. 

“Talk dirty to me,” Alex whispered.

“Oh,” Maggie whispered back with wide eyes. She quickly caught the plan and smirked. “I _love_ the way you turn me on when it’s just us two….in your room….in your bed...naked. And how your legs shake right before you come.” 

“This is actually turning me on…”, Alex whispered back. She stole a kiss from Maggie, almost making Maggie lose her balance as she squatted near the ground. Maggie kissed her back and let go of her gun to pull her in closer.

Then, Alex parted. “We need to concentrate! But we’ll continue this later.” Maggie smiled and agreed before giving her one last kiss. 

“DISGUSTING!”, Kara yelled from a distance, accidentally standing up from the barrier and exposing her to the bullets. 

Maggie and Alex quickly jumped up and drew their guns out to aim for her, launching several nerf darts at her torso. Kara tried to dodge them, but without her powers, she wasn’t quick enough. 

“ONE DOWN!!”, Maggie yelled, high-fiving her girlfriend.

Kara acted dramatically and fell to the floor next to Lena, as if she was dying. Everything after that was like a scene out of the movie.

“KARA!”, Lena yelled. She went over to her and shook her to wake her up.

Kara faintly opened her eyes and whispered, “I’ll be fine…” She took her hand and kissed it, while Lena held her head off the ground. 

“Kara...don’t go….”, she whispered as a tear fell down her cheek. 

Meanwhile, Alex and Maggie decided to play along and slowly walked over to them, with loaded nerf guns at their side. They felt like those badass people with that explosion happening in the background, and their guns lying on their shoulders. Except Alex almost slipped on one of the darts and ruined the walk, but eventually went back in character. 

“It’s over, Lena,” Maggie said in her deep voice. 

Alex broke out of character, “Ooo i like that voice!”

“Thanks babe!”, Maggie laughed. 

Then, Alex went back. “You two lost.” They both aimed their guns slowly at Lena with her finger on the trigger.

“Give up Lena,” Maggie said in her low voice once again.

“I will never give up!”, Lena yelled. She quickly took her gun and shot Alex.

Alex, also, fell dramatically to the ground. “BABE!”, Maggie yelled. She kneeled down next to her and also kept her head off the ground. “Come back to me…”

“Looks like...you have to finish the battle for us…”, she said, as if she was out of breath.

“No no nooo this isn’t goodbye!!”, Maggie yelled. She stole a long deep kiss from her and parted, brushing her hair away from her face. Then, she looked at Lena, ready to avenge her lover’s death. Both women carefully let go of their hold on their girlfriend and stood up, aiming their guns at each other. They walked over to the open area.

Lena squinted. “I may not be a DEO agent or a cop detective, but I _will_ avenge Kara’s death.” 

Kara and Alex both propped themselves up on their elbows and watched what was happening. While, Maggie and Lena were exchanging dialogue, Alex whispered to Kara, “Remember, if we win, you have to pay for the double date.”

“Oh i know, that’s why I’m hoping _we_ win because _you_ would have to pay for it.” 

Yes, the Danvers sisters did place a bet and staged this whole thing to see who would win, making sure neither of their girlfriends knew about it, so nothing would affect the outcome. 

“Looks like it’s _not_ your lucky day,” Maggie squinted at her. She aimed her gun clearly this time and took a shot, right after ducking Lena’s bullet. The dart hit right on her shoulder, as Maggie ran and slid across the floor to shoot another one on her leg. 

Lena dramatically fell to the ground as Maggie stopped sliding. She got up and went over to Alex, who was smiling as she saw everything happen. 

“Babe we won!!!”, Maggie smiled big. She kneeled down and gave her a kiss, while Kara went over to Lena. 

“We’ll get them next time,” Kara smiled. They didn’t take the outcome seriously since it was just a game. So they all stood up.

Alex put her arm around Maggie as she told Kara, “Told you we’re the better couple.” 

“Yeah yeah…whatever…”, Kara said as she did the same to Lena. “So, where do you want this double date to happen?” 

Maggie and Lena looked at each other, confused, trying to sort out what happened. 

“Wait what?”, Lena asked. 

Kara replied. “Alex and I made a bet. Whoever lost had to pay for the double date we were gonna take you two on. If you lost the gun showdown, I would have to pay. If Maggie lost, Alex had to.”

“So…”, Maggie spoke, “This was all set up?”

“Yeah,” Alex awkwardly laughed. Both Maggie and Lena loved the idea, but wanted to play around a bit to teach them a lesson not to hide anything from them every again. 

“I see…”, Maggie said. Then she and Lena looked at each other and squinted, thinking, “ _Payback time_.” 


	2. They're Clever Too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie and Lena devise this little plan behind Alex & Kara's back of pushing the double date back each time. There are many times when Lena wants to tell Kara, but Maggie encourages her not to if they want the plan to stand strong. Kara and Alex understand their little excuses, but that doesn't stop Alex. Once Maggie tells her excuse of having to do paperwork late at that night, Alex tries everything to get Maggie home...in her bed. Will Maggie and Lena give in?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update. I got busy with school haha, but it's here! I don't know if it's what you expected their little payback to be, but I'm hoping you love it!

The Double Date was scheduled on Friday night, the week after the nerf gun fight, since Lena and Maggie were busy on the weekend and  weekdays... _ of course _ . 

**Wednesday**

“Do you think this will actually work?”, Lena texted Maggie. 

“Knowing them...yes,” Maggie texted back. Both women were sitting in their office, smiling devilishly at their plan. The Danvers sisters had made a bet behind their back and they were going to teach them a lesson. As much as they adored the idea of bowling and movies for the double date, they wanted to make sure they wouldn’t make another bet behind their back. 

“So what’s the plan again? I just wanna make sure,” Lena asked. 

“Well, we’re gonna keep asking them for a rain check, pushing the double date further down the road. We’ll see how they react first, and then we’ll continue from there.”

“Got it,” Lena replied. She was the most nervous one because she really liked Kara and hated seeing her sad, but at the same time, she knew how to have fun. So, she went with the plan. 

* * *

The next day was Thursday when Kara decided to drop by Lena’s office. “Brought you some donuts to power through the day!”

“You do know what I like,” Lena smiled. 

Kara gave her a kiss and smirked, “Of course I know.” She went ahead and sat down and ate the donuts with her. “Sooo, excited for tomorrow? We have to beat Alex and Maggie this time!”, she said implying about bowling. 

Lena felt like it was another bet, but they were already a step ahead. “About that...I have to cancel tomorrow,” she said. “I have a big meeting tomorrow night.”

Kara pouted. “A www...really ?”, she said, fixing her glasses. 

“Yess...I wish I could cancel, but it’s really important. I can’t ask for a rain check with this meeting.”

All her excitement for the double date went downhill, and now, she’s was going to have to third wheel with Alex and Maggie.  _ Or so she thought.  _

* * *

That night, Maggie went over to Alex’s. She was going to visit her at the DEO in the afternoon, but she was busy.

“Heey Babe!”, Alex said as she opened the door and let her in. Alex gave her a kiss and closed the door shut. “Beer?”

“Year for sure!”, Maggie smiled.

As Alex went to her fridge and grabbed two bottles, she noticed something was going on. “What’s wrong?” She popped off the caps and handed one to Maggie.

Maggie took a sip and set the bottle down, sitting down on one of the countertop chairs. ‘I just...I know we have a double date tomorrow and Kara and Lena.”

Alex gasped as her face immediately lit up. “We do!” She gulped down some beer with the same smile imprinted on her face, until she realized Maggie had a different expression. “Something’s up...what is it?”

She put on her pouty face. “Well...I was wondering if I could take a rain check for tomorrow. I just have sooo much paperwork to do…” 

“Oh…”, Alex sighed. “Hmm...okay then. Work is important, I understand that.” She started playing her fingers that wrapped around the cold beer bottle. Maggie hated seeing Alex upset, but she had to stick with the plan, hoping Lena did the same as well. “Do you know when you’re free?”, Alex asked, breaking the silence.

“Not sure when yet, but I will for sure let you know.” Alex seemed upset still, so Maggie tried cheering her up. “In the meantime, what if we just watch a movie tonight?”, she smiled. “And have that typical couple night to ourselves? I know you love those.”

Alex smiled as well. “I’d love that.” 

* * *

The day after, Maggie woke up in Alex’s bed. She got ready for work and made some coffee for herself, since Alex was still in deep sleep because today was her day off. After cooking breakfast for the both of them, she ate a little bit of it. Then, she went over to Alex and parted the hair away from her face, kissing her goodbye on the forehead. Before she could even part, she felt Alex hand hold hers.

“Don’t go,” Alex said in her morning voice with closed eyes. Maggie absolutely  _ loved _ her morning voice and immediately smiled. 

“I have to get to work though,” Maggie whispered. 

“But….”, Alex tried to think of an excuse. “It’s National Maggie Sawyer Day..”, she smiled with half-opened eyes. 

Maggie softly laughed and smiled as well. “Nice try, Babe.” She gave her another forehead kiss and squeezed her hand. “I’ll call you when I’m on break. Go back to sleep, it’s still early.”

“Okay, love you,” Alex smiled, closing her eyes again and pulling the sheets over her half naked body.

“Love you too,” Maggie smiled. She grabbed her things and went to work. As soon as she got in her office, she texted Lena. 

“Did it work?”

_ “Yeah, she thinks she’s third wheeling with you two….I really hate doing this, but I love this plan.” _

“I hate it too, but we gotta teach our girlfriends a lesson! Alex believed me too, so I think the whole date is canceled.” 

That night, Alex decided to have some fun around Maggie to relieve the stress all the paperwork was probably causing her. So, she texted her. 

“Busy night?”

Maggie, who was sitting in her office, obviously doing no paperwork whatsoever, heard her phone ping from the text message. So, she replied. “Yup...I wish I could get all this done in a second…” 

_ “It’s already 10pm, why not come back here and rest, if you know what I mean.”  _

Maggie knew  _ exactly  _ what she meant, but she couldn’t give in if she wanted to keep the plan going. So, she replied with: “Babe, you know I can’t do that, I have to get all this done tonight.”

_ “But, my bed is sooo empty. And…” _

Maggie saw the uncompleted text and stared at the message inbox, wondering why she didn’t finish her sentence. It was then and there when Alex sent a picture of her bottom half, under the sheets, with just her underwear. Maggie’s heart jumped at the beautiful sight, she wanted to sprint out the of office and ride her motorcycle to her apartment already, but  _ she couldn’t. _ Alex was clearly teasing her, and she couldn’t take it. She was sitting alone in her office, trying to pass time by playing games on her phone, when she could be in bed with her  _ girlfriend _ . SHe thought to herself.  _ “Okay, Maggie, you can’t give in. Don’t give in. Don’t you dare!” _

Then, she replied with: “Okay, Babe, I wanna be there right now, but I just can’t. I have to get all this done :(“ Alex sent more pictures, revealing pictures, to try and get Maggie to get home while she was still awake, but Maggie was strong this time, and she never really did give in. 

* * *

It was midnight when she decided to go to Alex’s. She walked into her apartment, expecting Alex to be asleep, which she was. She set down her NCPD Police bag and decided to take a shower. After she got out, she dried her hair a little and climbed into the empty space next to Alex, who was sleeping on her side, facing Maggie. Maggie gave her a forehead kiss once again and took her in her arms.

Alex woke up a little, and Maggie saw that tiny smile, which she absolutely  _ loved _ . “You’re home,” Alex whispered with her eyes closed.

“Yes I am, sorry about coming home so late.”

“I’m just glad you’re back here,” she faintly said.

Maggie kissed her on the lips, this time, long and passionately, for a goodnight kiss. “Goodnight, Alex.”

“Night,” Alex smiled. She fell asleep in Maggie’s arms, tangling her bare legs with Maggie’s under the covers.

Maggie, who so wanted the plan to be over already, but also wanted to teach them a lesson, gave the idea of giving in some though. 

* * *

From then on, however, Maggie and Lena kept taking rain checks on the date to the point where Kara and Alex were starting to get suspicious. It’s been weeks since either couple went on a date, and that was unusual for them. That night, Alex went over to Kara’s apartment to talk about it.

“Something’s up…”, Kara said as she opened her door and let her sister in.

“I know..I can tell!”, Alex exclaimed, setting her purse and jacket on the table. “Maggie is surprisingly busy all of a sudden, and she won’t even give in.”

“And Lena keeps having these meetings…”, Kara included. Then, she realized the last half of what her sister said. “Wait, what do you mean by ‘give in’?”

“I mean,  _ give.in. _ ”

It took her a while to get it, but she eventually understood what she meant. “Okay, I did  _ not _ need to know that.”

Alex laughed. “You’re the one who asked!” 

“Yeah...whatever,” Kara laughed back. “Back to the topic, I don’t know what’s going on between our girlfriends.”

Both sisters were trying to figure out why it felt like they were trying to avoid the double date. 

Kara started thinking deeper. “What if…”, her eyes then became wide. “What if they’re cheating on us?!”

Alex instantly became shocked at the thought. “What?! No! Maggie would never do that!”

“What if they’re cheating on us with  _ each other _ ?!”

“Kara no! That’s disgusting!”, Alex shivered.

“Yeah...you’re right,” Kara said seriously. They kept thinking, not realizing that the answer was so obvious. 

Then, Alex thought about how Maggie never turned down a date. She always found a way to get a night off or a day off for their dates. Then it hit her. “Do you think this has something to do with the bet?”

For a split second, Kara denied it, but realized how and why that could be the reason. “Maybe because we did it behind their backs?”

“And we all know how we should keep secrets in a relationship...this all makes sense now.” It was like a light bulb lit above their heads. 

“What do we do now?”, Kara asked.

“Well...we could either come clean, or play around as well..”, Alex said.

“Ohhhh,” Kara said with raised eyebrows. “I think we should play along….wait, this would be like hiding another secret from them…”

Alex sighed. “You’re right…” She laid her head on her hand and tried to think of another way, but there was none. 

“I guess we’re just gonna have to apologize,” Kara said. 

“I see no other way,” Alex said playing with her fingers again.

* * *

 

The night after, that’s exactly what they decided to do. Kara went over to Lena’s office.

“Heey!”, Lena smiled big. Kara smiled as well and kissed her. 

“Can we talk really quick?”, Kara asked her as they both took a seat.

Those words quickly made Lena felt nervous. “Um...y-yeah of course. What’s wrong?”, she asked, leaning back in her chair, crossing her legs, and twirling her pen. 

“Well...this is about the bet Alex and I made behind your’s and Maggie’s back.” Lena had a feeling Kara knew what was going on, but she let her talk. “I’m sooo sorry about doing that, I shouldn’t have kept it a secret because I know relationships shouldn't have secrets. I guess Alex and I just got carried away with how fun it would be, not realizing how it would be a secret as well…”

Lena took her hand. “Kara, I think I should tell you something too..” Kara became confused, but  listened. “You know how I’ve been pushing the date back?” Kara nodded. “Well..it’s this little plan that Maggie and I had to do with. We just wanted to, I don’t know, teach a lesson not to keep secrets in a relationship by always avoiding dates. It was difficult, I wanted to tell you so many times but-”

“So you two also had a secret kept from us!”, Kara exclaimed. Lena saw her stern look, and became worried, until it turned into a smile. “You’re so clever,” Kara laughed. 

Lena let out a sigh of relief and placed a hand on her quickly beating heart. “You had me there, I was scared for a second!” 

“Gotcha!!”, Kara laughed.

Lena laughed as well and proposed a truce. “What if we just call this even and forget it ever happened?”

“I would  _ love _ that,” Kara smiled. They both leaned closer over the desk and kissed each other. 

 

Meanwhile, Alex decided to tell Maggie at her apartment. So, she invited her over. Maggie gave her a kiss, knowing she wanted to tell the little secret she had with Lena, but Alex told her she had to tell her something first. 

“What’s up?”, Maggie asked her as they chilled on the couch. 

“Well..something’s been on my mind lately,” Alex said as she tried to hide her fingers in her sleeves. 

“What is it?”

“Well..you know that bet Kara and I made?”, Alex asked her. Maggie nodded her head. “Sorry about that...I know you didn’t want secrets in this relationship, and I kept that from you, and I’m sorry.” She looked down at her folded hands. 

Maggie lifted up her chin with her index finger. “Hey, look at me.” Alex looked at her with sad eyes. “This just shows how healthy our relationship is. No matter how tiny the secret is, you come clean about it, and that’s what I love about you.” Alex smiled as Maggie gave her a kiss. When Maggie parted, she too came clean. “Can I tell you something too?” Alex raised her eyebrows. “Lena and I had this little plan behind your backs about teaching you and Kara a lesson. And I’m surprised it worked.” 

Instead of being mad at her, because she knew she deserved that, she decided to play around. “Well, well, well...looks like the Danvers Sisters’ girlfriends got quite clever this time.” 

“Yeah...I felt a little bad, and I wanted to give in sooo many times, like that night I had to stay late at work and you were sending me these pictures.” Maggie let out a soft laugh. “I wanted to be there with you instead of playing games on my phone to pass time.”

Alex raised her eyebrows. “I’m surprised you held up that time.”

“Yeah..I’m sorry though...Am I off the hook?”, Maggie asked her. 

“Are you? I don’t know about that...behavior like this shouldn’t go unpunished.” 

Maggie got a little scared, until she got the message once Alex smirked. “Ohhhh…I mean-”

Alex interrupted her with a kiss, a deep one in fact. Maggie had to cancel so many times on this double date thing that she desperately needed and wanted this kiss. 

And that’s what Alex gave her. She kissed her, but pulled further away once Maggie went in for more. 

“Oh...this is gonna be difficult,” Maggie whispered, biting down on her own lip. 

Alex cupped her face and kissed her once more, laying her back in the couch. Maggie had no problem with being the bottom that night since Alex was amazing at “punishing” her when she topped. 

Alex moved her hands to Maggie’s wrist and pinned her down, placing herself in between her legs. She parted once more, biting down on Maggie’s lip. Then, she smirked and whispered against her lips, “The night is barely starting.” 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it? Let me know in the comments or tweet me! I'd love to hear some positive feedback :)  
> Thanks for reading!   
> -Rae :)   
> (Twitter: @Sanvers_Rae)


	3. The Double Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex, Maggie, Kara, and Lena finally go on that double date of bowling and movies. Alex and Maggie are always on time, except this one time for one specific reason. But, they end up making it to the date and have a fun night with Kara and Lena.   
> (The Danvers sisters team up against Maggie and Lena during bowling, and someone can't really accept losing since she was always the winner at pool.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's cute Sanvers and Supercorp things going on in here, especially since this is a double date of the most softest couples ever. I was supposed to post this during the week, but I got busy. But at least it's here now!  
> Enjoy!

Tonight was the awaited double date for Alex, Maggie, Kara, and Lena. It was planned on a Saturday afternoon since most of them weren’t working, except for Lena. 

Kara flew by and landed on Lena’s balcony at her apartment. “Ready?” 

Lena jolted and forgot for a second that Kara was Supergirl. She turned around in her chair as Kara walked through the door. “You scared me!”

“Sorry,” Kara awkwardly laughed. She leaned down and gave her a kiss. Then, she headed over to the couch and took a seat. 

“I just have to send this one email, and we’ll be good to go,” Lena smiled. As she started typing the keys on her keyboard, Kara heard someone approaching her office with her superpower. Without a warning, she quickly changed out of her Supergirl outfit, emitting a gust of wind around the room. Lena became too confused to even figure out what happened, because the next thing she saw was Kara picking up the papers that landed on the floor from being blown away, right before her assistant opened her door. 

“ _Ohh…”_ , Lena said to herself, realizing everything.

“Oh, Ms. Danvers!”, the assistant said. “I didn’t know you were here. How did you get here? I didn’t even see you pass by the receptionist table….”

Kara quickly thought of an excuse, stuttering her words. “I uh- You were um-”, she fixed her glasses, “Busy talking to….s-someone, and Lena said I was welcome here anytime, so I just kinda _flew_ by you.” She turned around and winked at Lena, whose eyes were wide, implying the pun she just said. 

“Oh, wow you’re so quick then,” she laughed. Kara and Lena took a deep breath, relieved that she fell for it. “Sorry for interrupting,” she said to the both of them, “But, Ms. Luthor, have you sent the email to-”

Lena pressed a button on her keyboard. “I just did,” she smiled. 

“Oh, okay. Well, I just wanted to remind you. I should get going now,” she turned around and headed for the door. But before she could walk out, she said, “By the way, you’re cleared for the rest of your day today.”

“Thank you,” Lena said. Then, she left her office. “That was _close_.”

“Naah…”, Kara smiled, sitting back on the couch. “I think I was pretty on time.”

As Lena turned off her laptop, she gathered her things. “Okay, we should get going now. Alex and Maggie might be waiting for us at the movies already. They’re always on time.”

* * *

 

“WE’RE RUNNING LATE, ALEX”, Maggie yelled from the side of Alex’s bed. Alex and Maggie decided to squeeze in a little quickie before the double date, just for fun. However, they were way too turned on just to go for one round. The movie was at 7pm, and they all agreed to get there 45 minutes before to buy their tickets and some popcorn, and get good seats. It took about 10 minutes on a motorcycle to get to the movies, so they planned to leave at around 6pm, but it was already 6pm and they were still getting ready. 

“I’m almost done!”, Alex said from the bathroom as she tried to freshen up. Maggie heard something fall on the floor, followed by an “Ow!” 

“You okay, Babe?”, Maggie asked worriedly.

“Um...yeah, I’m all good!” 

Maggie put her flannel on and buttoned it, only to realize Alex had accidentally ripped a button off while she tried to undress her. Luckily, that was the button at the very bottom, so she just decided to tuck in her flannel into her jeans. As Alex walked out of the bathroom, Maggie zipped up her jeans and noticed she was limping. “What happened?! You said you were fine!”

Alex knew how Maggie was always stressed when she was rushing, because she hated having to rush. “I _am_ fine,” Alex said. “I’ll walk it off.”

“I’m driving tonight. We’re taking my bike because it’s faster.” She quickly went to the bathroom to fix her hair.

“What?! My Ducati’s faster than yours!”, Alex replied as she put on her shirt and jeans as well.

“Okay, Babe,” Maggie laughed, speaking through the open bathroom door. She fixed her hair a little so it didn’t look all out of place. Then, she went back out and saw Alex wearing her leather jacket, already slipping her boots on. “What- how?! You were completely naked like a second ago!”

“Look like _you’re_ gonna make us late _this time_ ,” Alex laughed.

“Oh come on!”, Maggie sighed. “You can’t expect me to just sit there and not do anything while you were kissing my neck!”

“You could’ve just said, ‘We’re gonna be late, let’s just continue this when we get back’.” Alex opened her door and waited for Maggie to finish putting her boots on as well. 

“You literally told me we had enough time for a quickie…”, Maggie laughed. 

* * *

 

“Heeey!”, Kara exclaimed, waiting with Lena outside of the theatre. “What took you guys so long??” They all gave each other hugs as Alex and Maggie tried to come up with an excuse. 

Alex spoke first as Kara gave them the tickets she bought for them, since she lost the bet. “We uh..we- I mean Maggie-” Maggie raised an eyebrow at her and thought, “ _Me?!”_ Alex got what she was thinking and changed her excuse, as they started walking to the theatre. “I mean I- I had to uh-”

“Clean around the apartment,” Maggie said, interrupting her. “And I decided to help her out.”

“Y-yeah…”, Alex said, blushing.

As they walked into the theatre, Lena asked Kara, “They totally had-”

“Yes,” Kara immediately replied. “They’re not that great at hiding,” Kara laughed. 

As they took their seats, Lena turned to them and whispered. “So who topped?”

Alex and Maggie looked at each other, thinking, “ _So they know…”_

Then, Maggie jokingly replied with a laugh, looking at Alex. “I don’t know..Babe, who topped?”

Alex bumped her shoulder against Maggie and laughed as well. Then, the movie started. This time, Maggie snuggled up to Alex, who put her arm around her. 

* * *

 

“BOOYAH!”, Alex yelled as she bowled a strike to the pins. 

“No one says that anymore, Babe,” Maggie laughed. Alex took her seat next to Maggie on the blowing lounge chairs, laying an arm around her shoulder. 

All four the of the ladies decided to break the game into teams: Alex & Kara vs. Maggie & Lena. Currently, Maggie and Lena were losing by a little bit, which wasn’t surprising because Alex had Kara aka. Supergirl on her team. 

“I’m gonna crush you,” Maggie said as she put a hand on Alex’s knee and squeezed it. Alex saw her girlfriend pick up a 10 lb ball. She held it up to her chest, took a few steps forward, and released it, hoping for a strike. 

“Noo!!”, Lena and Maggie both yelled as 1 pin was left standing. Maggie grabbed another bowling ball and aimed for the last pin, but missed it.

“YESS!”, Kara and Alex exclaimed. 

As Maggie sat back down next to Alex, Kara got up and took her turn, knocking down a strike to no surprise. Each team’s score had a big gap that could only be broken by a strike by Lena, leading them up a point. 

Maggie cheered Lena on, but Alex didn’t. She was competitive and wanted to win, which Maggie thought was cute. Then, Kara cheered her on as well. 

“Kara?!”, Alex yelled. 

“She’s my girlfriend!”, Kara laughed. Meanwhile, Alex just sat there as Maggie cheered her on. Lena picked up a ball and brought it to her chest. She took big steps forward and threw it ahead of her. 

“YES!”, Lena and Maggie exclaimed. Maggie jumped up and clapped, hugging Lena. Then, they faced their girlfriends. “Looks like we won this time!”

“I didn’t think the Danvers were defeatable!”, Lena smiled. Kara just smiled at the two of them instead of being pouty like Alex.

Maggie sat back down next to her and saw how she crossed her arms and her legs with the ankle place on her knee. “Aww...Babe, it’ just a game,” she whispered as she placed a hand on her leg. She booped her nose with her index finger, which illuminated a smile across her face. She put an arm around Alex and kissed her forehead. As Alex slowly unfolded, Maggie grabbed the opportunity and sat on Alex’s lap. She wrapped her right arm across Alex’s shoulder as she sat sideways across her open thighs. Then, Alex laid a hand on her thigh and started sliding it up. Maggie looked at her and got the clue, but whispered, “Later...”

“I know,” Alex laughed. “I was just teasing with you.”

Meanwhile, Lena laid her back against Kara’s side and crossed her legs, as Kara laid an arm across the top of the lounge chairs. “I didn’t know I was dating a pro-bowler,” Kara smiled. 

“I didn’t know I was one myself,” Lena softly laughed.

“So,” Alex said, interrupting each other’s own moments. “Round 2? You’re paying anyway, Kara,” she laughed, “And we’re the Danvers! We don’t lose!”

Kara gave it some thought. “Round 2 it is!” 

Maggie caught Alex off guard and kissed her deeply...passionately. Alex raised her eyebrows at the touch of her soft lips, and the hand she laid on her cheek. Then, she parted. “That’s to weaken you a bit,” she smirked. 

Alex took a second to return back to reality. Then, she replied. “Oh... _it’s on.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you loved it, as this is the last chapter of this fic that I'll be posting.   
> Kudos and comments are appreciated :)
> 
> -Rae :)   
> (Twitter: @Sanvers_Rae)

**Author's Note:**

> Should I add another chapter? Let me know!  
> I hope you loved reading it!  
> -Rae :)


End file.
